Uma Volta de 180º
by SonnyC88
Summary: Hermione é uma rapariga que tinha tudo para ser feliz, até que recebe uma notícia e a sua vida dá uma volta de 180º. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: quem me dera ser a brilhante mente e imaginação que criou o mundo Harry Potter :)**

(Nota de Autora: esta é a minha 1ª fic, por favor sejam leves nas vossas reviews)

* * *

Capítulo I

Hermione Granger, uma feiticeira de 17 anos, terminou os seus estudos em Hogwarts juntamente com os seus dois melhores amigos Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, e tal como nos últimos anos, ela estava na Toca a passar o Verão. Ela tinha-setornado numa bonita jovem mulher, o que fez com que muitos rapazes de Hogwarts demosntrassem um certo interesse por ela, incluíndo Draco Malfoy, mas ele nunca o demonstrou publicamente nem nunca o admitiria.

Era uma noite fria, o que raramente acontecia no Verão e Hermione encontrava-se na sala juntamente com Harry e os Weasleys a divertirem-se com as partidas de Fred e George. Foi então que chegou Albus Dumbledore com uma certa tristeza no rosto.

_**Boa Noite a todos**._- disse ele.

_**Boa Noite**._- responderam todos alegres, mas depressa perceberam que algo ruim tinha acontecido.

_**Será que posso falar uns instantes com a sós com a miss Granger?**_- pediu Dumbledore.

Sem perceber nada, Hermione seguiu-o até à cozinha.

_**O que é que falar comigo, Professor?-** _perguntou ela.

_**Venho dar-te uma notícia que não é das melhores. Como sabes, mesmo com a queda de Voldemort, alguns dos seus seguidores ainda andam fugidos e hoje houve mais 2 mortes.-** _disse ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_**Quem é que morreu?-**_ perguntou Hermione, já sabendo a resposta no seu coração.

_**Os teus pais. Foram encontrados hoje de manhã mortos. A tua casa tinha a Marca Negra.**_

Hermione sentiu o chão a fugir-lhe dos pés e deu um grito de angústia.

_**NÃO! Não pode ser!-** _e saiu directa para o seu quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: só é meu o plot e o Adam Meyer ;(**

* * *

Capítulo II

Ao ouvirem o grito de Hermione, os outros foram a correr para a cozinha, no qual ficaram todos a saber da morte dos pais da Hermione. Mais tarde, estando estando um pouco mais calma, desceu para continuar a conversacom Dumbledore.

_**Vejo que já podemos continuara nossa conversa. Como sabes, tu és filha de muggles, mas o que tu não sabes é que os teus pais eram ambos feiticeirose donos de uma das mais importantes empresas do mundo mágico, a criação e exportação de poções para todo o tipo de doenças, ou seja, és herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo mágico. Os teus pais nun ca contaram a verdade, pois queriam que crescesses com valores como o amor e a amizade, coisa mais importantes que o dinheiro. Não foi certo o que eles fizeram, ao esconderem-te que eram feiticeiros, mas foi graças a isso que tu te tornaste naquilo que és hoje.**_

_**Como és a única dona desta fortuna, aconselho-te a começares a interessares-te pelos negócios, mas comomsó tens 17 anos, tu vais ter um tutor, é um primo teu que trabalhava juntamente com os teus pais e toma conta da vossa mansão.**_- explicou Dumbledore.

_**Como é que vou ter um tutor se eu já sou maior de idade?**_- perguntou Hermione.

_**No mundo da feitiçaria, mas no mundo muggle ainda és menor, e a tua empresanão só contacta com feiticeiros também com muggles, é óbvio que eles não sabem que é **__**uma empresa mágica, pensam que é uma multinacional americana.**_

_**Amanhã vais conhecer o teu tutor, ele chama-se Adam Meyer e conhecer a tua nova casa, empresa etc. É muito importante que nestes primeiros tempos de grande confusão ninguém saiba que és herdeira da Granger Entreprise.**_- disse Dumbledore.

_**Nem mesmo o Harry e o Ron?**_- perguntou Hermione preocupada.

**_Nem mesmo o Harry e o Ron. Se eles forem teus amigos elesacabarão por entender._**- disse Dumbledore tristemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: nada que possam reconhecer me pertence, só o Adam e o plot.**

**Por favor mandem reviews (please, please, please)**

* * *

Capítulo III

No dia seguinte, a meio da manhã chegou o tutor e primo de Hermione, Adam Meyer. Hermione não o conhecia, era um homemde 23 anos, tinha cabelos pretos lisos, olhos azuis claros como a água, era o tipo de homemque punha todas as mulheres a suspirar. Hermione surpreendeu-se pois esperava uma pessoa mais velha, mas o facto de ter perdido os seus pais fê-la estar calada e pensativa a vigem toda. Adam surpreendeu-se um pouco pois só tinha visto Hermione pelas fotos que os Grangers tinham lá no escritório, ou seja, ela era muito mais bonita ao vivo. Mas ele tinha outros planos, ou seja, não era justo que ele tenha dado tanto à aquela empresapara depois ir parar ás mãos de uma miúda que nem sabia a verdadeira história dos pais. Chegaram á mansão, parecia saída de uma conto de fadas, as divisões eram enormes e o seu quarto espectacular, foi então que Adam falou:

_**Deves estar cansada. Porque não descansas um pouco e depois conversamos?**_

Ela não falou, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Foi tomar banho e mais tarde desceu para explorar uma pouco a casa, pois não queria falar com ninguém, mas mal ela chegou ao jardim, Adam foi ter com ela:

_**Sei que deves estar triste por teres perdido os teus pais e magoada por eles terem-te mentido, mas foi pelo meu bem. E mais uma coisa, eu sei que sou teu tutor até fazeres 18 anos e não falta muito, pois não? Não terás que me aturar por muito tempo.**_- falou Adam, mas Hermione não respondeu nada, ela só queria acordar deste pesadelo que estava a ter.

Nessa mesma noite, Adam recebea visita de seu sócio e amigo Lucius Malfoy:

_**Lucius, ainda bem que vieste. Então pensaste n aminha proposta?**_

_**Sim Adam, pensei. Mas como é que pensas convencê-los a casarem? Como deves saber, eles odeiam-se desde Hogwarts.**_- respondeu Lucius Malfoy.

_**Já te esqueceste que os Grangers foram falar contigo sobre a hipótese de Draco casar com Hermione. E além do mais, ela não percebe nada de gestão de empresas, em breve eu serei o presidente , não é verdade?**_

_**Não a subestimes, ela era a melhor aluna do ano dela, ela tem inteligência suficiente para gerir esta empresa.**_- disse Lucius

_**Ok. Mas então, marcamos o jantar de noivado para daqui a um mês? Vamos deixá-la "engulir" a trágica morte dos pais e a descoberta do resto da história.**_- concluiu Adam, com um sorriso cínico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Já sabem o que têm de fazer eheh**

**Quero agradecer á nikax-granger por ter sido a minha 1ª reviwer. espero continuar a receber os teus comentários beijos.**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Os dias foram passando e Hermione foi-se habituando à nova casa, a sua nova vida. Recebia cartas de Harry e Ron, respondia-lhes, mas nunca quebrou a promessa que fez a Dumbledore e ela sabia que quando eles descobrissem iam ficar chateados com ela.

Num diade manhã Adam diz a Hermione que vai haver um jantar com um sócio dele e o filho e é importante que ela esteja presente. Ela passa o dia no ateliêr a dançar ballet, no final da tarde, ao sair do ateliêr passa pela sala de estar e encontra Lucius e Draco Malfoy.

_**O que é que estes dois estão a fazer aqui?**_- perguntou ela.

Mas antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, Draco falou:

_**Isso é o que eu pergunto, Granger. Não devias estar junto com os teus pais muggles?**_

_**Para tua informação, esta casa é minha e não fales nos meus pais!**_- foi então que se apercebeu de que estava em roupa de ballet, ou seja, em roupa que salientava muito bem as suas formas e Draco estava a mirá-la. Foi então que Adam falou:

_**Hermione, Lucius e o filho Draco, vieram jantar connosco, lembraste? Eu falei-te de manhã.**_

Hermione retirou-se para o seu quarto para se trocar e estava a achar muito estranho, o quer que fosse que eles estavam lá a fazer, boa coisa não era. Ela desceu, vestia um vestido até aos pés preto de manga curta, só a tapar os ombros, com um laço na linha abaixo do peito, ficando resto solto, usava o cabelo solto com os seus caracóis perfeitos. Ela entrou na sala de jantar e sendo a dona da casa, sentou-se na cabeceira, desta vez Draco teve de admitir, para si próprio é claro, que ela estava deslumbrante, séria, mas deslumbrante. Começaram a jantar e Lucius começou a falar dos negócios, da sua empresa, de que uma aliança com a Granger Entreprise seria muito vantajoso para ambas empresas e Adam também concordava, e foi então que Hermione disse:

_**Mr. Malfoy, por acaso o senhor está a propôr uma sociedade com a minha empresa?**_

_**Cara miss Granger e quem é que falou em sociedade quando não há nada melhor do que um casamento? E no seu caso, os seus pais já tinham falado comigo acerca de **__**casá-la com o Draco.**_

_**O QUÊ???**_- perguntaram Hermione e Draco. Ela estava petrificada, a ideia de casar com Draco Malfoy era completamente absurda, mas Draco percebeu que seria a única maneira de se ver livre do pai.

_**Hermione, é verdade, os teus pais já tinham tratado de tudo, tu casarias com o Draco para poder alargar os horizontes da empresa, e acho que se eles fossem vivos iriam querer que tu aceitasses casar com o Draco.**_- intrometeu-se Adam.

_**Será que eu posso ter uns dias para pensar e depois responder? Que tal daqui a 3 dias?**_- e retirou-se da mesa e foi direita ao seu quarto. Atirou-se para cima da cama e deixou-se chorar, como se não chorasse à muito. _"Como é que os seus pais puderam fazer uma coisa destas? Não saberiam eles que os Malfoys tinham ligações com Voldemort? Seriam seus pais apoiantes de Voldemort?"_ . Ela não conseguia pensar, respirar, precisava de sair daquele lugar; trocou de roupa, pegou na sua mala e sem que ninguém se apercebesse ela fugiu de casa para o único lugar onde ela se sentia segura: a Toca.


	5. Chapter 5

Oi oi, peço imensa desculp por nunca mais ter postado, mas é que o meu pc pifou, o disco rígido fritou, e só agora é que consegui tê-lo de volta.

mas já estou aqui, novo capítulo fresquinho.

eu não tenho qualquer direito sobre as personagens, mas bem que adorava ter direito ao Tom Felton eheh

* * *

Capítulo V

Quando chegou à Toca, estavam os Weasleys e Harry a terminar de jantar. Quando a viram foram todos ter com ela, pois ela estava a chorar, menos Harry e Ron. Naquela confusão ela nem se apercebeu, mas quando Mrs. Weasley foi fazer um chá, ela reparou que eles os dois estavam chateados com alguma coisa. Ela foi ter com eles:

_**Oi, que caras são essas?**_

_**É a única cara que temos.**_- respondeu Ron_._

_**Mas o que é que se passa convosco**__**?**_ - insistiu ela.

_**Por acaso não te esqueceste de nos contar nada? Ou já não somos dignos de ser teus amigos?**_ – disse Harry subindo para o quarto seguido por Ron.

_**Mas o que é que aconteceu?**__** – **_perguntou Hermione à Ginny.

_**Eles ouviram uma conversa entre o Dumbledore, o pai e a mãe. E então Dumbledore apercebeu-se que eles estavam a escutar atrás da porta e então contou-lhes que tu eras agora dona de uma das maiores empresas do mundo mágico**__**, ou seja, ficaram chateados por tu não teres contado.**_ – respondeu Ginny.

_**Mas eu não disse nada, porque o Dumbledore disse para eu não dizer nada por enquanto.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley será que posso passar cá uns dias?**_ – perguntou Hermione.

_**Clara querida**_ – respondeu amorosamente Mrs. Weasley.

Então Hermione subiu para o quarto de Ginny onde sempre partilhava com ela durante as férias da escola. Nos dias seguintes Hermione tentava falar com Harry e Ron, mas não conseguia, pois os dois faziam questão de não estar na mesma divisão, no mesmo local que ela. Mas no último dia ela entrou no quarto de Ron e Harry e trancou-se lá dentro juntamente com eles.

_**Agora vocês vão ouvir-me. Eu não tenho culpa que o Dumbledore não quis que vocês soubessem por enquanto, eu não entendi mas o Dumbledore tem as suas razões. Eu esperava que vocês compreendessem, isto não tem sido fácil para mim, os meus pais mentiram-me a vida inteira E AINDA ARRANJARAM-ME UM CASAMENTO COM A PESSOA QUE MAIS ODEIO E NESTE MOMENTO NÃO TENHO COMO ESCAPAR A ESSE CASAMENTO!**_– disse ela, que pelo fim já estava a gritar as suas frustrações.

_**O quê? Tu vais casar? Com quem?**_ – quis saber Harry

_**Draco Malfoy**_- as únicas palavras que Harry e Ron temiam.

_**O QUÊ? Mas porque raio os teus pais querem que te cases com o Malfoy?**_ – perguntou Ron.

_**Segundo **__**os meus pais**__** ter uma aliança com a empresa Malfoy é muito vantajoso para a Granger Entreprise e agora com a morte deles eu não posso, não consigo discutir a hipótese de me casar.**_ – respondeu Hermione desanimada.

_**É claro que não, é uma hipótese muito boa para aumentares o teu grandioso império, não é? Agora que és uma mulher de negócios, só podes pensar no que é bom para a tua empresa, não importa o que as pessoas pensam?**_ – vociferou Harry furioso.

_**Harry o que é que tu estás a dizer? Estás a insinuar que eu quero casar-me com o Malfoy só por causa do dinheiro dele? É isso que estás a dizer?**_ – inquiriu ela.

_**É ISSO MESMO!**_- respondeu Harry.

_**E tu Ron, pensas o mesmo?**_ – quis saber Hermione.

_**Ahhh…**_ - ele não sabia o que dizer.

_**Ok eu já percebi, não precisam de dizer mais nada. Não se preocupem, eu vou-me embora. Só digo-vos uma coisa, eu nunca pensei que me fizessem isto, **__**bem do Ron? **__**talvez, mas tu Harry?, eu nu**__**nca pensei que conseguisses desiludir-me tanto. Sabia que ias ficar chateado, mas quando soubesses do casamento ,e consolasses no mínimo, mas eu enganei-me.**_ – e saiu do quarto deixando Harry e Ron a pensarem no que fizeram.


	6. Chapter 6

Não tenho qualquer direito sobre as personagens, só a história

* * *

Capítulo VI

Hermione fez a mala e despediu-se dos Weasleys a chorar, mas eles já sabiam que a culpa era de Harry e Ron. Ela regressou a casa. Ao entrar em casa vê Lucius e Draco Malfoy, ela não diz nada e vai direita ao seu quarto. Passado poucos minutos, batem à porta (toc toc toc).

_**Vai-te embora! Eu não quero falar com ninguém!**_– disse ela.

Foi então que Draco Malfoy entrou sem fazer qualquer cerimónia.

_**O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer? SAI DAQUI!**_ – gritou Hermione limpando as lágrimas da cara.

_**Calma Granger, eu vim saber como é que estás. Eu não sou o mostro que todos pensam que sou.**_ – respondeu ele.

_**Faz-me rir! Draco Malfoy sangue puro preocupado com Hermione Granger a Sabe-Tudo Sangue de Lama?**_– escarniou ela.

_**Ok, talvez um pouco. Peço desculpa por isso. Imagino que o Potter e o Weasley não tenham reagido como tu esperavas, à **__**notícia**__** do casamento?**_ – perguntou Draco.

_**Não foi bem o Ron, foi mais o Harry. A reacção do Ron já sabia ,ais ou menos, mas o Harry, eu pensava que ele me apoiava ou no mínimo consolava-me, mas não, ele acha que vou casar-me contigo só por causa do teu dinheiro.**_ – falou Hermione.

_**E não é por causa disso mesmo?**_ – picou Draco.

_**Não. Eu não tenho como fugir a isso. Se os meus pais fossem vivos eu teria discutido, mas não, eles morreram e prepararam praticamente tudo.**_ – chorou ela.

_**Não te preocupes, isso passa-lhes, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão perceber que foram injustos contigo.**_ – disse ele abraçando-a e acalmando-a.

_**Imagino que estejas a odiar esta ideia de casamento, não?**_ – perguntou ela mais calma.

_**Mais ou menos, fiquei surpreendido por ser contigo, mas é a única maneira de eu cuidar da minha vida sozinho, ver-me livre do meu pai.**_ – explicou Draco a Hermione.

_**Acho de devo-te uma resposta. Eu aceito casar-me contigo, **__**mas com uma condição: como deves ter reparado, eu gosto do Harry e não me sinto preparada para casar, principalmente contigo, ou seja, eu quero que me prometas que não vais tentar nada comigo, tu sabes… na noite de núpcias…**_ - pediu ela sentindo a sua cara a arder de vergonha e incapaz de olhar nos seus olhos.

_**Ok, eu **__**aceito, mas ninguém, principalmente o meu pai pode saber disto, será o nosso segredo.**_ – disse Draco e abraçaram-se e Hermione deixou-se chorar no ombro dele. _Será que Draco Malfoy não seria tão mau como mostrava?_

Após estarem algum tempo assim, desceram e ela comunicou a sua decisão, que aceitava casar-se com Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Não tenho qualquer direito sobre HArry Potter série

* * *

Capítulo VII

Após algumas semanas, o noivado foi divulgado nos jornais, revistas e tv mágica e se Harry estava chateado com Hermione, então após o que leu n'O Profeta Diário então é que ficou:

_"Finalmente sabe-se quem é a herdeira da Granger Entreprise e de uma enorme fortuna. Ao fim de um mês após as mortes de John e Emily Granger, o seu sobrinho Adam Meyer, tutor de miss Hermione Granger comunicou-nos ontem à noite que, miss Granger não daria qualquer entrevista devido à grande perda de seus pais, e que esta iria se casar nas próximas semanas com o jovem Draco Malfoy, herdeiro das __empresas Malfoy. Será este um amor do tempo de escola, ou apenas um negócio com interesses financeiros? Esperemos que miss __Granger__ e mr. Malfoy sejam muito felizes."_

Os dias foram passando, os preparativos para o casamento feitos, os convites enviados, Hermione decidiu-se por uma cerimónia simples com poucos convidados.

Com isto tudo, chegou o dia do casamento, Hermione estava triste pois ela enviou convites para Harry e os Weasleys, mas Harry e Ron devolveram o convite. Hermione ficou ainda mais triste por Harry e Ron continuarem sem falar para ela, mas ela não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza. Mrs. Weasley e Ginny foram de manhã cedo para ajudá-la a preparar-se: o vestido era divino, o top era cai-cai e a saia era armada pelas várias camadas de tule por baixo da seda, eram branco creme e o top tinha algumas flores bordeaux bordadas à mão, o véu era liso com flores brancas bordadas também; o penteado era um apanhado metade apanhado e o resto caindo normalmente em cachos perfeitos que era simplesmente lindo, o ramo era feito de rosas brancas e vermelhas. Mas por muito bonita que Hermione estivesse a sua tristeza era notória.

Na hora de subir ao altar, ela foi levada ao altar pelo mr. Weasley, uma vez que era a pessoa mais próxima a um pai para ela. A igreja estava linda com arranjos de flores, rosa brancas e vermelhas como o seu ramo. A cerimónia foi linda e ela comoveu-se com mrs. Weasley a chorar, foi então que ela sentiu-se filha daquela enorme e amorosa família. A recepção foi como qualquer outra com muita música, alegria, por parte dos convidados, quando chegou a hora de lançar o ramo da noiva foi Ginny que apanhou o ramo.

No fim do dia, Hermione e Draco partiram para a noite de núpcias, mas só eles os dois sabiam que não ia ser assim, no dia seguinte foram para Veneza passar a sua Lua de Mel, foram duas semanas para se conhecerem melhor e por momentos Hermione parecia alegrar-se um pouco mas continuava triste, pois os seus sorrisos não chegavam aos seus olhos. O silêncio dos seus melhores amigos era demasiado doloroso e Draco começava a preocupar-se com a sua saúde.

* * *

Peço imensa desculpa por ser até agora o capítulo mais curto


	8. Chapter 8

Por muito que gostesse, não tenho qualquer envolvimento com a criação de Harry potter

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Mas a Lua de Mel chegou ao fim e quando chegaram a cãs, Hermione em vez de descansar, pois não andava a sentir-se bem, foi para o atelier dançar ballet, Draco que estava preocupado com ela foi atrás dela e viu-a a dançar. Ele ficou fascinado pois ele nunca pensou que a bela mulher que tinha à sua frente, que em tempos chamou-a de Sabe-Tudo Sangue de Lama, dançava com uma graciosidade parecendo-se com um cisne numa noite de lua cheia. Foi então que Hermione caiu inanimada no meio do atelier, Draco foi em seu socorro e levou-a para S. Mungus e o médico deu notícias:

_**Mr. Malfoy, a sua esposa já recuperou os sentidos, mas continua muito fraca. Ela teve uma quebra de tensão devido a um forte choque emocional.**_

_**Mas quando ela poderá vir para casa?**_ – perguntou ele preocupado.

_**Ela terá alta ainda hoje, mas terá de estar em repouso absoluto durante as próximas semanas. Vou deixá-los a sós agora. Pode entrar.**_ – indicou o médico.

Draco entrou e ela estava sentada na cama a comer uma sopa de legumes, mas ela fazia uma cara feia sempre que punha a colher na boca.

_**Então, a minha visita é assim tão má, que fazes uma cara feia só por eu entrar?**_ – brincou Draco.

_**Se comesses uma sopa de hospital como esta, até tu fazias cara feia**_ –riu ela.

_**Vejo que o teu bom-humor está de volta. O médico disse que podes ir embora hoje, mas terás de estar em repouso absoluto, ou seja, nada de dançar, nada de enervar, nada de empresas, nada de caminhadas longas, nada de esforços.**_ – explicou Draco enquanto dava-lhe beijos na cabeça, eles tinham-se tornado bons amigos e estavam confortáveis com acções como estas.

_**Mas assim eu vou morrer de tédio!**_ – disse ela.

_**Não morrerás nada, pois ainda tens-me a mim para te chatear.**_ – disse ele.

_**Oh que reconfortante.**_ – disse Hermione sarcasticamente a brincar.

No final do dia, foram para casa, Draco entrou no quarto de ambos com Hermione no colo, como se fossem para a sua noite de núpcias, Hermione sentiu-se um pouco constrangida, mas deixou-se levar, Draco deitou-a na cama e sentou-se na beira da cama a olhar para ela e disse:

_**Estás bem? Não te apetece nada? Não te apetece dormir?**_

_**Não, eu estou bem. Eu não tenho mais 5 anos, ok? Obrigada.**_ – disse ela.

_**Pelo quê?**_ – perguntou Draco.

_**Por te preocupares comigo.**_ – respondeu Hermione.

_**Eu bem te disse que não era o monstro que todos acham que sou.**_ – brincou Draco.

_**Convencido.**_ – riu-se ela.

Ao fim de tês semanas de terem regressado, Ginny foi visitar Hermione.

_**Oi, então como está a doentinha?**_ – perguntou Ginny.

_**Farta de estar nesta cama. Eu não aguento mais, eu quero sair, caminhar, dançar, mas parece que o Draco levou as palavras do médico a sério.**_ – queixou-se Hermione.

_**Por falar em Draco, como é que foi a Lua de Mel? Conta-me tudo! Todos os **__**pormenores**__**, até os mais tórridos.**_ – brincou a ruiva.

_**Bem, nós fomos para Veneza, andamos pelos canais, fizemos uma pequena paragem por Florença a cidade da Arte, foram duas semanas bastante calmas.**_ – contou Hermione.

_**Só calmas? E a noite de núpcias, aposto este teu desmaio é sinal que a família vai aumentar?**_ – disse Ginny.

_**Não, não é.**__** É que…bem…nós…hmm…**_ - tentou Hermione.

_**O quê? Vocês ainda não…?**_ – concluiu Ginny.

_**Não. Tu sabes que eu gosto do Harry e também nunca pensei em casar-me já, entendes, então eu e o Draco fizemos este acordo, só quando eu me sentir preparada. Mas por favor, não contes a ninguém, só nós os três é que sabemos, ok?**_ – pediu ela.

_**Ok, mas quando vocês tiverem a vossa noite de núpcias, eu quero ser a primeira a saber, prometes?**_ – disse Ginny.

_**Prometo.**_ – disse Hermione e abraçaram-se.


	9. Chapter 9

__

Capítulo XIX

Ao faltar uma semana para o seu aniversário, Hermione foi liberada do seu repouso absoluto e então ela decidiu dar um jantar informal, só com os Weasleys e Harry. Ela voltou para a empresa e começou a perceber que algo está errado nas contas, alguém andou a desviar dinheiro da empresa. Então ela decidiu nomeara um movo vice-presidente, mas ainda não decidiu nada, pois está desconfiada de que Adam esteja por trás do desvio.

Enquanto isso, Draco também a ajuda, pois ele desconfia que o seu pai esteja envolvido, pois Draco, por opção própria, casou com separação de bens, algo que Lucius Malfoy não queria e não esperava.

Com esta atitude, Draco mostrou ser completamente diferente do pai e começou a mostrar o seu amor por Hermione, mas ela começou a sentir-se confusa, pois gosta de Harry e começou a sentir algo mais que amizade por Draco.

_**Draco, com o passar do tempo eu fui **__**comprovando que tu não és o mons**__**tro **__**que dizem que és.**_ – começou Hermione.

_**Eu disse-te que não era.**_ – brincou ele.

_**Convencido. Mas a verdade é que eu comecei a sentir coisas, sentimentos que nunca pensei sentir por ti, entendes?**_ - tentou explicar.

_**Mais ou menos.**_– disse Draco tentando mostrar-se confuso, mas a verdade é que ele já sabia o que é que ela queria dizer.

_**Eu estou confusa. Eu gosto do Harry, como tu sabes, mas eu acho que sinto algo mais que amizade por ti. Estes últimos tempos, tens sido o amigo que eu esperava que o Harry fosse e isso tem significado muito para mim.**_ – disse Hermione já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_**Então estás a dizer que vais dar-nos uma oportunidade? A oportunidade de tornar o nosso casamento realidade?**_ – perguntou Draco esperançoso.

_**Estou a pedir um tempo para pensar, se é isso mesmo que eu quero, mas eu não quero estragar a amizade que construímos?**_ – pediu ela.

_**Claro, tens todo o tempo que precisares. Tu sabes que, quer o **__**que decidires eu estarei sempre do teu lado, por tu és incapaz de estragar o quer que seja.**_ – confirmou Draco.

Na noite seguinte, Hermione e Draco vão à toca por causa do jantar de aniversário de Hermione. Os Weasleys e Harry estão a terminar de jantar quando eles chegam, foi uma alegria só vista e Ron foi pedir desculpa a Hermione, depois que soube que ela ficara doente por causa dele e de Harry e teve medo que ela morresse e não queria perder a sua amizade por causa de uma coisa que ela não tinha culpa e abraçaram-se. Hermione e Draco deliciaram-se com as sobremesas de mrs. Weasley. Após eles terem ido embora, os Weasleys conversaram com Harry.

_**Harry porquê que continuas chateado coma Hermione? Ela já não deu provas suficientes de que não se casou por dinheiro?**_ – perguntou Ginny.

_**Mas casou-se com o Malfoy. Ela podia ter-se casado com qualquer um**__**, menos ele.**_ – disparou Harry.

_**Ela não teve como fugir! Mesmo que os pais dela fossem vivos, ela seria obrigada a casar com ele.**_ – confessou mr. Weasley.

_**O QUÊ?**_ – perguntaram todos a olhar para ele.

_**Pois, os Grangers foram falar com o Dumbledore e ele aconselhou-os a casar Hermione com Draco, pois o casamento deles seria uma protecção para Hermione. O facto de ela usar o sobrenome Malfoy tem-na protegido dos restantes Devoradores da Morte. E além do mais, Draco já deu provas mais que suficientes que está mudado e que realmente ama Hermione.**_ – explicou ele.

_**Mesmo assim, ela podia ter confiado em mim, eu teria arranjado uma maneira **__**de ajudá-la**__**.**_ – insistiu Harry.

_**Harry tu estás com ciúmes e isso é perfeitamente normal, mas tens que compreender que a Hermione já é bem grande e capaz de se cuidar de si própria e tu como amigo dela devias apoiá-la.**_ – racionalizou mrs. Weasley.

_**Não me interessa! Ela não podia ter-se casado com ele!**_ – gritou Harry e subiu para o quarto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Finalmente chegou o dia do aniversário de Hermione. Hermione começou a tratar dos preparativos para o jantar, era um jantar informal com os Weasleys, mas ela tinha esperança de que Harry aparecesse e fizessem as pazes. Mas ela acordou com uma sensação estranha, tinha a sensação de que algo de ruim ia acontecer. No final da tarde os Weasleys chegaram e quando Hermione desceu ela vinha simplesmente deslumbrante, ela vestia uma saia com roda até ao joelho azul-turquesa e uma blusa de manga curta azul-bebé e calçava umas sabrinas azul-escuro. Foram jantar, mas ela notou que Harry não estava lá, mas ela ainda sentia aquela sensação estranha, foi então que chegou uma coruja para mr. Weasley, a cara dele ficou branca que nem cal. Ela percebeu que era algo com Harry e olhou para Draco com um olhar significativo, pois ela tinha-lhe contado sobre a estranha sensação. Entretanto terminaram o jantar e foram para a sala de estar e mr. Weasley foi falar com ela:

_**Hermione, será que podia falar contigo?**_ – disse com cara preocupado.

_**Claro. É sobre aquela coruja, não é?**_ – suspeitou ela.

_**É. A carta era do Remus a dizer que quando chegou na Toca para falar com o Harry**__**, o encontrou desmaiado no chão. Ele levou-o para S. Mungus e os médicos dizem que alguém tentou possuí-lo.**_ – explicou mr. Weasley.

_**Mas ele está bem, não está?**_ – perguntou Hermione.

_**Claro, mas vai ficar em S. Mungus por alguns dias para observação.**_ – disse ele.

_**Eu vou para lá, agora mesmo!**_ – disse Hermione determinada.

_**Vais aonde, querida?**_ – perguntou Draco.

_**O Harry foi encontrado desmaiado, tentaram possuí-lo. Eu vou para S. Mungus para ver como ele está. Vens comigo?**_ – pediu ela.

_**Claro. Sei que passaste o dia todo preocupada.**_ – compreendeu Draco.

Foram todos para S. Mungus, mr. e mrs. Weasley foram os primeiros a entrar e disseram-lhe que Hermione estava lá para vê-lo, mas ele disse-lhes que não queria vê-la. Por muito magoada que ela estivesse com ele, ela percebeu que já não o amava e regressou a casa com Draco. Este percebeu que algo tinha acontecido:

_**Estás bem Hermione?**_ – perguntou ele.

_**Por muito magoada que esteja**__**com o Harry, eu hoje percebi uma coisa.**_ – começou ela.

_**Que coisa?**_ – perguntou Draco curioso.

_**Que já não o amo.**_ – sorriu ela – _**mas eu acho que perdi a amizade do Harry para sempre.**_ – com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Foi então que Draco a abraçou e disse-lhe a única coisa que podia fazer toda a diferença.

_**Eu amo-te Hermione.**_

_**Eu também te amo Draco.**_ – e beijaram-se.

Foi um beijo com ternura mas também com paixão. E entregaram-se um ao outro. Agora tinham a certeza que iam ficar juntos e que eram destinados um ao outro.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou nos braços de Draco e nunca se sentiu tão feliz e completa como se sentia agora.

Após ter tomado o seu lugar de presidente da Granger Entreprise, Hermione ao verificar as contas, percebeu que houve um desvio de capital da empresa. Ao investigar descobriu que foi o seu antigo tutor, Adam Meyer.

_**Com que então foste tu Adam.**_ – concluiu Hermione.

_**Claro que fui. Quando comecei aqui, eu dei tudo por tudo**__** para subir e fui conseguindo, sendo um funcionário exemplar, sempre a fazer as minhas funções até que consegui chegar a vice-presidente. E quando eu estava quase a convencer **__**os teus pais a nomearem-me presidente eles morrem. Sou nomeado teu tutor e convencido que me ias nomear presidente, pela a tua falta de experiência em gestão de empresas, tu decides não nomear ninguém, tornando-te a dona e presidente da Granger Entreprise. Mas tenho que admitir que tens uma inteligência fora do comum. Nunca pensei que descobrisses tão depressa que fui eu.**_ – disse ele enquanto Hermione ouvia atenta e calmamente.

_**Pois, tamanho não é garantia de poder**__**. Nunca subestimes o poder e a inteligência de uma mulher, Adam. Mas eu vou ser tua amiga, podes ficar com os míseros galeões que desviaste. Os meus bens pessoais podem cobrir sem problemas, mas tu tens que desaparecer, desta empresa, deste país, da minha frente, pois se te torno a ver na minha frente vais desejar nunca teres nascido, estamos entendidos?**_ – ameaçou Hermione.

_**Claro que sim.**_ – e esta foi a última vez que Hermione viu ou falou com Adam Meyer.

Após Adam ter saído da sala, Draco abraça Hermione e ela chora, pois ela detestou ter que ameaçar Adam, mas era a única maneira de ele desaparecer.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Passado este episódio, Draco aconselha e Hermione decide convidar mr. Weasley para vice-presidente da Granger Entreprise. Nesse dia , Hermione e Draco vão à Toca e falam com mr. Weasley e ele aceita o convite. Após isto, Hermione foi até à cozinha falar com o Harry.

_**Oi, então estás melhor?**_ – perguntou ela.

_**Estava bem até tu teres chega**__**do.**_ –respondeu Harry friamente.

_**Ouve lá, mas porquê que estás assim? Se é por causa de eu ter-me casado com o Draco, é bom que esqueças isso. Eu já me casei e não tenciono voltar atrás na minha decisão.**_ – disse Hermione.

_**Tu podias ter casado com qualquer**__** um, mas não com o Malfoy! E agora ainda vens aqui tentar comprar pessoas de bem com altos cargos de chefia!**_ – atacou ele.

_**O QUÊ? É isso que tu pensas? Pois bem, sabes o que tu és, sabes, és um…**_ - mas Harry não soube o que era porque Hermione tinha desmaiado.

_**Hermione!**_ – gritou Harry.

Ao ouvirem o grito de Harry foram todos para a cozinha para ver o que tinha acontecido. Aos poucos ela recobrou a consciência.

_**Hum…o que…o que aconteceu?**_ – pergunta Hermione confusa.

_**Tu desmaiaste, querida.**_ – respondeu mrs. Weasley à sua frente.

Ela levantou-se e percebeu que esteve desmaiada nos braços de Harry, ela olhou para ele e ele estava assustado.

_**Tens a certeza que estás bem? Não será melhor ires a S. Mungus?**_ – perguntou Draco preocupado.

_**Não, eu estou bem.**_ – respondeu ela.

_**Draco tem razão Hermione, é melhor ires a S. Mungus.**_ – disse Ginny lançando um olhar significativo a Hermione.

_**Ok, eu vou a S. Mungus.**_ – cedeu Hermione.

_**Vais não, vamos todos.**_ – disse mrs. Weasley desconfiando também.

Ao chegarem a S. Mungus Hermione foi logo atendida, mas já tinha passado bastante tempo.

_**Será que é algo de grave?**_ – desesperou-se Draco.

_**Não, não há-de ser nada de grave.**_ – confortou Ron.

_**Mas então porque está a demorar tanto?**_ – continuou Draco, temendo o pior.

Foi então que o médico chamou pelos familiares de mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

_**Mr. Malfoy, já fizemos um check-up e está tudo bem. Parabéns.**_ – disse o médico.

_**Parabéns? Parabéns pelo o quê?**_ – perguntou Draco atónito.

_**O senhor vai ser pai de gémeos!**_ – informou o médico.

Todos se alegraram e foi então que Harry percebeu que não valia a pena continuar zangado com Hermione.

Draco entrou no quarto e pouco depois saiu pedindo a Harry que entrasse.

_**Chamaste?**_ – perguntou Harry.

_**Claro. Ainda não acabamos a nossa conversa, tu és completamente…**_

_**Desculpa.**_ – cortou Harry e beijou-a.

_**O que é que tu estás a fazer?**_ – perguntou Draco ao entrar no quarto.

_**Draco!**_ – disse Hermione surpreendida por vê-lo na porta.

_**Então foi para isto que quiseste que ele entrasse?**_ – discutiu Draco furioso.

_**Não! Eu…**_ - tentou ela.

_**Ouve lá, não fales assim com ela! Ela não fez nada!**_ – defendeu Harry.

_**Agora estás do lado dela? No momento em que ela mais precisou de ti, tu não a apoiaste!**_ – disse Draco, dando um soco em Harry.

_**Draco, pára com…**_ - disse Hermione, que tinha levantado da cama e desmaiou em seguida.

_**HERMIONE!**_ – gritaram os dois, correndo até ela.

_**Hermione, por favor acorda! Meu amor acorda!**_- pediu Draco assustado.

_**Hum..o que..Draco…**_ - tentou Hermione.

_**Shhh, não fales nada.**_ – e beijou-a. Nesse instante Harry percebeu que o amor que sentia por Hermione era um amor de irmão.

_**Ei Potter!**_ – chamou Draco.

_**Sim? Ah és tu Malfoy.**_ – respondeu Harry desanimado.

_**Desculpa pelo soco.**_ – desculpou-se Draco.

_**Não tens que te desculpar, eu mereci. Beijei-a à força.**_ – admitiu Harry.

Quando foi ter com os Weasleys reparou na única pessoa que o amou, mas sempre passou despercebida por causa dos ciúmes que Harry sentia de Hermione: Ginny. Foi direito a ela e beijou-a, o mundo parou de girar, não existia mais ninguém, só eles os dois, passado alguns momentos que pareciam horas, terminaram o beijo. Por momentos Harry pensou que ia ser espancado pelo clã Weasley em peso, mas surpreendentemente começaram a dar vivas e bater palmas e pouco depois, todas as outras pessoas na sala de espera juntaram-se a eles.


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo

Quando Hermione saiu de S. Mungus soube da notícia e deu os parabéns a Harry e Ginny. Após 6 meses de namoro, Hermione já contava com 7 de gravidez, Ginny e Harry casaram-se, parece que Ginny estava grávida de 3 meses. Hermione e Draco foram os padrinhos de Ginny, Hermione estava com uma barrigão mas mesmo assim deslumbrante.

Ron, numa das muitas visitas que tinha feito a Hermione, conheceu uma prima dela chamada Kate Granger e encontraram o amor um no outro, eles foram os padrinhos de Harry.

Passados 2 meses, Hermione deu à luz os gémeos, um menino e uma menina. Ela deu o nome de James e Lily em homenagem aos pais do seu melhor amigo Harry, até porque Harry e Ginny eram os padrinhos dos pequenos.

Após 4 meses de James e Lily nascerem, chegou a vez de Ginny dar à luz. Ela teve uma linda menina ao qual põe o nome de Mia em homenagem á sua madrinha Hermione e sua mãe Emily.

Os anos foram passando, James tornou-se uma cópia idêntica de Draco, Lily loira como Draco mas herdou os caracóis de Hermione e os olhos azul-claros. E para alívio de Hermione, nenhum dos dois tem o feitio, ao qual ela chama "Feitio Malfoy". Ambos muito inteligentes e prezam a amizade acima de tudo.

Mia também crescera, ela herdara os cabelos negros de Harry e os seus olhos verdes, mas a sua personalidade é tal e qual a Ginny, se ela fosse ruiva era irmã gémea de Ginny.

Hermione recebeu a _Ordem de Merlin, 1ª classe_, devido ao projecto que ela concebeu na sua empresa, sendo depois adoptado por outras empresas, a Granger Entreprise financia os estudos a alunos de Hogwarts, também a alunos muggles, com poucos recursos financeiros, desde que tenham boas notas e conseguissem formarem-se, enviando uma foto do dia de formatura com o diploma na mão.

Fim


End file.
